


Weekend of Love

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Mention of sex, Nudity, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my LLL universe - it takes place December 2011 and Y/N and Seb just started dating and this takes place only two days after Two Hearts as One.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Kudos: 15





	Weekend of Love

You stirred slightly as sleep released his hold on you. You didn’t open your eyes, though, you just smiled as you felt a pair of strong arms squeeze you slightly as you moved. Your smile only widened as you felt his lips against your eyelids and your nose. He didn’t stop peppering kisses against your face until you giggled and hid your face against his warm rumbling chest. 

“Morning honey,” Sebastian’s warm voice, made you finally open your eyes. You wanted to look at him. 

You tilted your head looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, shining down at you filled with so much love. You would never tire of him looking at you like that and you hoped it would never change. 

“Good morning Seba,” you smiled, pushing yourself up to press a sweet kiss to his lips. You stretched your aching, worn out body, smiling from the memory of what had caused the soreness. You and Sebastian had barely left the bed since Friday night and it was now Sunday morning. You hadn’t in your wildest imagination thought greeting him at the door in newly bought lingerie would led to a weekend of sex, making out with movies playing in the background, more sex, talking and sex before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

You let yourself fall onto your back, smiling as Sebastian watched you stretching your naked body underneath the thin covers that left little to imagination. Not that he had to imagine. There wasn’t an inch of your body he hadn’t seen, touched and kissed over the past few days. 

“So… What do you wanna do today?” you asked with a smile, looking up at your boyfriend. Your smile turned into laughter when you saw the playful look in his eyes, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned in kissing your neck. Sebastian’s hand slid under the covers over your naked thigh, squeezing slightly as you playfully fought against him. 

“Seeebaa,” you whined, making him laugh against your skin, before willingly letting you push him back with your palms pressed flat against his chest. “I won’t be able to walk if we keep this up.” 

Sebastian shrugged, grinning smugly at you. “Walking is overrated darlin’.” 

“Seb!” You slapped your hands against his chest in playful protest as he tried leaning in again. 

“Alright,” he chuckled, falling back on the bed, so he was lying next to you. His fingers glided down your arm, before tangling his fingers with yours. 

You smiled looking down at your joined hands, before tilting your head looking into his eyes. Your heart skipped a beat as you realised the two of you were almost nose to nose and you couldn’t help the slight blush that crept into your cheeks. 

Sebastian laughed when he saw you blushing, leaning in to press a sweet kiss against your lips before teasing you. 

“After all the things we’ve done these past two days, it’s me holding your hand that makes you blush huh?”

“Shut up,” you grumbled, grabbing one of the pillows throwing it at his face before jumping out of bed. You didn’t bother getting dressed as you rushed across the floor towards the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?” the disappointment in Sebastian’s voice was evident, and you couldn’t help but twirl around with a playful smile on your face. 

“To shower. Someone got me all dirty,” you winked at him. 

Sebastian felt his mouth go dry as he watched you standing there naked, playfully winking at him and a mental image of you wet under the cascading water entered his mind. 

“Mind if I join?” Sebastian asked, sounded way needier than he had intended, but he didn’t care. Not when you were smiling at him like that and certainly not when you crooked your finger in a come hither motion. Sebastian had never been out of bed that fast in his life before as he followed his giggling, gorgeous girlfriend into the bathroom, wrapping you in his arms as soon as he got the chance. 

He kept you close for the duration of the shower as the two of you gently and caringly washed each other’s bodies. He kept his promise from earlier, not trying to push you into anything sexual. He knew you had been playing, but he also knew you were right. You needed a break and if you decided you wanted to do anything anyway it wasn’t going to be on his initiative. 

Nothing happened, nothing except him ending up feeling even closer to you than he had before. Kissing you, touching you washed and dried off had to be one of his favorite moments of the weekend how stupid that sounded. He loved the closeness. A closeness he hadn’t felt with anyone for a long time and never with someone he loved as deeply as he loved you. Hell, he didn’t think he had ever loved anyone as deeply as he loved you. 

“Can I wear this?” you grabbed his t-shirt he had worn to your place this Friday, when you headed back to the bedroom. “You have a few other shirts you left over here on movie nights in that closet.” You pointed across the room, causing Sebastian to laugh as he headed for it. 

“Do I now? You sure they haven’t walked their way out of my apartment and over here on their own honey?” he teased, making you mock shook as you grinned back at him. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Mr. Stan and I am kinda offended that you would accuse me of something like that,” you played as you pulled his t-shirt over your head and grabbing a pair of clean underwear from your dresser. 

Sebastian laughed pulling on his jeans and a clean shirt from your closet, before walking back across the room, pulling you back into his arms for a kiss. 

“Okay Miss Innocence. What do you want for breakfast?” he asked, rubbing his nose against yours when you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“Hmmm,” you put on a thoughtful face, loving how easy it was to make Sebastian laugh at you. “How about your famous eggs on toast?” 

“Coming right up,” Sebastian gave you another kiss, before slapping your butt playfully as he headed down the stairs. 

You squealed in surprise, jumping a little not expecting him to do something like that. A huge smile spread across your face as you heard him laughing and you hurried after him, reaching him at the bottom of the stairs, jumping onto his back. Sebastian laughed even harder as he felt your weight against him, quickly reaching around his back to catch your legs to prevent you from sliding down. 

You gently bit his ear in punishment, causing a deep groan to erupt from his chest and he gave your legs a slight squeeze as you giggled against his neck. 

“I love you, Sebastian Stan,” you whispered into his ear as he carried you into your kitchen. He turned around, placing you on the counter before turning back around to face you. He pressed a kiss to your nose, grinning as you wiggled it. 

“I love you, too, Y/N Y/L/N,” Sebastian’s voice was soft and his eyes were loving. You wanted to pull him back against you, but you didn’t. Instead you watched him as he turned around, roaming your kitching and cooking for you as if he belonged there. 

You didn’t say anything, you just listened to him talk about how his mom had taught him to cook eggs on toast a kid, living in Austria. Sebastian talked about the Christmas presents he hadn’t gotten her yet and you just sat there smiling, thinking about how incredibly lucky you were to have him in your life. 

After a few minutes Sebastian put two steaming hot plates down on the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down on another. He looked up at you, suddenly realising you had been quiet for a while and he frowned, wondering if he had done or said anything wrong. You didn’t look angry though. You looked at him just as softly and lovingly as you had when he started cooking fifteen minutes ago. 

“Are you okay?” Sebastian reached out for you and you quickly jumped off the counter, taking his hand. Instead of sitting down on the chair he had pulled out for you, you sat down in his lap. Sebastian felt a warmth rush through his chest as you did and your fingers gently playing with his hair made him relax. His mind stopped racing and he just looked up at you smiling so sweetly down at him. 

“I’ve never been better,” you assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “We should go Christmas shopping for our moms when we’ve eaten.” 

Sebastian smiled, pulling you closer and resting his head against your chest, enjoying the closeness for a while before your stomach grumbled. You both laughed and Sebastian reached out for your plate, pulling it next to his throwing you a wink. He wasn’t about to let you out of his arms just yet, and you seemed content to stay as close as possible to him as you both ate. 


End file.
